the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Leatherface (2017) KILL COUNT
|dull_machete: = 2 Orderlies |image1 = Leatherface (2017) KILL COUNT|helpers: = Unknown|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |ratio: = Good }} Overview In 1955, couple Betty Hartman and Ted Hardesty are driving down a country road when they come across the seemingly wounded child, Jedidiah Sawyer. In an attempt to help him, Betty follows him to a dilapidated barn, where she is promptly killed by his murderous and sadistic family. Her father, Sheriff Hartman, is called to the crime scene, where he is shocked to find his daughter deceased. Despite the efforts of matriarch Verna Sawyer, Hartman responds by taking Jedidiah into custody as retribution against the Sawyers, sending him to a mental institution known as the Gorman House Youth Reformery. Ten years later at the Gorman House, nurse Elizabeth White forms a bond with an older Jedidiah Sawyer, now renamed Jackson. Verna later shows up to the institution with an injunction to allow family visitation, only to be rejected by the director of the facility Doctor Lang. On the way out, she violates security, causing an escape riot in which many of the nurses and patients are killed. Elizabeth is saved by Jackson, who gets her outside where they are taken hostage by escapees Ike and Clarice. The group arrives at a rest stop diner after ditching their Gorman House uniforms. In an altercation with waitress Tammy, Ike and Clarice begin a murder spree within the diner, which forces them to flee. Hartman arrives on the scene and pieces together that one of the escaped inmates is in fact Jedidiah Sawyer. That night, the escapees take refuge in an abandoned mobile home. Believing that everyone is asleep, Elizabeth tries to escape but Ike stops her from doing so. The next morning, Clarice notices Ike is missing and heads off to find him. She searches the woods and is consequently apprehended by a patrolling Hartman. Upon disparaging both him and his dead daughter, he impulsively kills her as the others watch from a distance. Horrified, Elizabeth flees with Jackson in tow. As a police car passes, she screams for help, causing the deputy to notice them. The deputy attempts to call for backup, but an enraged Jackson murders him. Panicking, Jackson and Elizabeth steal his vehicle and try to reach safety, but are pursued by the deranged Hartman. He opens fire on them and one of the bullets severs Jackson's face, while another injures Elizabeth, causing the vehicle to careen off the side of the road. Later that night, Elizabeth regains consciousness at the barn where Betty Hartman was murdered, to find that she and Jackson are being held hostage by Sheriff Hartman. Planning to kill them, he gleefully tells Elizabeth that the now mentally-damaged Jackson is really Jedidiah Sawyer. However, the Sawyer family arrives to save the helpless Jedidiah, beating Hartman into submission and taking all three of them. Back at the Sawyer home, Verna stitches the remnants of Jedidiah Sawyer's face and applies a muzzle to hold them together. She then leads him into a room where his siblings are holding Elizabeth and Hartman captive. Verna gifts Jedidiah with a chainsaw and Elizabeth watches on in horror as he bisects Hartman to death. As the family celebrates, Elizabeth flees into the woods while the Sawyers give chase. She nearly escapes, only to be caught in a bear trap. Elizabeth attempts to appeal to Jedidiah's sympathy, while Verna encourages him to kill her to protect their family. Unable to recall events prior to his injury, Jedidiah begins to listen to Elizabeth's pleas until she insults Verna. This causes him to decapitate her out of spite. The next morning, Verna burns the evidence of the prior night's events and the other Sawyers feed the remains of their victims to the pigs. In the house basement, Jedidiah crafts the faces of Hal Hartman and Elizabeth into a mask, donning it to a mirror as he applies lipstick. The film ends with him smashing the mirror at the sight of his reflection. Deaths Counted Deaths # Pig Thief: Head bashed in w/ mallet by Grandpa - 4 mins in # Betty Hartman: Impaled on spikes, crushed by car engine - 9 mins in # 2 Orderlies: Beaten against ground by Bud - 25 mins in # Female Inmate: Strangled to death by Clarice - 27 mins in # Dr. Lang: Head bashed against window repeatedly by Bud - 28 mins in # Nurse: Stabbed in mouth w/ straight razor - 29 mins in # Violent Inmate: Stomped to death by Jackson - 29 mins in # Random Dude In Wheelchair: Thrown from upper story window - 30 mins in # 3 Diner Patrons: Stabbed in neck/shot in head - 39 mins in # Tammy The Waitress: Shot w/ shotgun at point blank - 40 mins in # Dude Found In Trailer: Hanged himself? - 43 mins in (body found) # Ike: Curb stomped against rock by Bud - 53 mins in # Clarice: Shot in head by Ranger Hartman - 59 mins in # Bud: Shot in head by cop - 1 hr 3 mins in # Police Officer: Head slammed in car door repeatedly - 1 hr 3 mins in # Deputy Sorells: Stabbed a bunch, eaten by pigs - 1 hr 9 mins in # Texas Ranger Hal Hartman: Chainsawed all to hell by Jackson - 1 hr 17 mins in # Lizzy: Decapitated w/ chainsaw by Jackson - 1 hr 21 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Dude Bleeding In Diner: Last seen when he shoots Bud, fate unknown Category:Kill Counts